


Changing Fate

by Spideronsilk



Series: Soulmates [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chubby Dipper, Demon Bill, Demon Dipper Pines, Demon dipper, Fluff, Human bill, M/M, Some angst, Soulmates, Triangle Bill Cipher, happy endings, pine tree Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fated day has arrived and Bill does his best to keep his Pine Tree forever.</p><p>The final Chapter of the Soulmates Series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Fate

**Author's Note:**

> When I first posted Soulmates someone asked me if there would be any consequences to Bill meddling with Dipper's life early, at the time I said no, that Bill Cipher could do whatever he wanted but then I thought it over and decided to make you guys cry

Bill was snuggled up in his shared bed, the sheets still warm from his love's large body. the demon couldn’t bring himself to get up, the events that would transpire later today played clearly in his omniscient mind, he hoped his plan worked.  

 

Bill Cipher was a demon who bowed down to no one, no one except fate. He nuzzled his tan face into the cool, plush pillow, he was a demon who rarely felt fear and today he was terrified. 

 

" Bill, hey Bill, are you going to get up or are you gonna lay on your ass all day?" 

 

his mismatched eyes popped open and he was faced with his one love. His Pine Tree was twenty two, with a thick, plump body and a wide massive gut, and to the demon he couldn’t look more beautiful. Dipper had inherited the Mystery Shack from his Great Uncles and it was now the place he and the demon called home. Dipper smiled down on his soulmate, his overly round cheeks stretched into a dazzling smile, he was dressed in an oversized, blue flannel, with a tight fitting black t shirt underneath. His massive weight still upset him but Bill's loving words always comforted him when he was feeling down. 

 

He was digging through his sock draw, settling on a black and red mismatched pair, 

 

"Of course my love, why don’t you stay and join me?" 

 

Dipper snorted, plopping down heavily and sinking into his shared bed, bending over his massive gut in order to put on his socks and shoes. 

 

" You know I can't today Bill, I have to go down into the forest and check up on all the creatures, they’ve all been on edge for the last week. I want to go and check and see if they're okay, why don’t you come with me?" 

 

Bill sat up, stretching his lean body in a cat like manner, wrapping his arms around the burnette's chunky form, 

 

"Believe me sapling, I'd love to, but I can't today. You'll find out why later." 

 

Dipper gave his lover an odd look but didn’t question Bill, his demon had always been a little odd. 

 

"Alright, I'll be home around three okay? depends on how slow I am." 

 

He patted his large belly, chuckling softly before placing a gentle kiss on the demon's lips, before saying his goodbyes and heading out the door. Bill spent the remainder of his time wallowing in his bed, his Pine Tree would be coming home, he _had_ to. Bill had everything planned out, he couldn’t escape fate but maybe he could change it.  

 

The dreadful scene played out in his mind as it played out in real time, his beloved sapling scurrying through the woods, huffing as he tried to outrun the horrid monster that chased after him from behind, but his hefty weight slowed him down terribly. Bill wanted nothing more the to materialize in front of his Pine Tree and blast the cursed monster into oblivion, his hair ignited into a flaming red, his anger rising at the mere thought of the creature touching his sapling. But Bill couldn’t interfere, having done so all those long years ago, if only he had stayed away, waited till the kid had summoned him to make a desperate deal. But damning his soulmate's soul had shattered him and he had to prevent the deal from ever occurring, and so here they were, years later, living happy and content, only for their delayed fate to finally catch up. 

 

He watched as the beast tore into his Pine Tree's doughy flesh, how it ripped him apart in huge chunks, his love's pitiful scream, how he called out for the demon as the horrendous pain tore through his round body. Bill watched it play out through his All Seeing Eye, tears streaking down his handsome face, for the first time in all of this dimension's history a demon prayed. Bill prayed his plan worked, hoped beyond hope that he could save his PIneTree's soul. He felt his lover's essence rip from his body, a massive, inky black hole that left him hollow and empty. It was finally time. 

 

Bill flashed into the Mindscape, his beloved home he would soon share with his lover. He stood over his sapling's corpse, the world around him a dull, empty grey, just like his empty heart. His triangular body glowed a dazzling yellow shimmering a sunshiny warmth throughout the empty realm. But out from his love's destroyed form came a whipsy, blue orb. It was a transparent mist, only seen by the demon, for they were soulmates. The golden triangle floated down, capturing the tiny soul in his small, black hands. Bill whispered the incantation, leaking all his power into the spell, linking their souls together, there was no guarantee that this would work, never before had a human soul been transformed into a demon's. Dazzling silver light filled the grey tone area, a ear shattering ringing banging hard against the demon's mind. he soaked up the pain, something he would do a thousand times over if it would bring his sapling back. 

 

 The soul grew heavy, twitching and taking on a new form in his hands, he let it go and it hovered in midair, he accepted the blinding light, willing the spell to work. 

 

All grew silent, the Mindscape hollow and dark once again, but there was a new being there, a tiny, blue wide Pine Tree hovered beside him, it's tiny black limbs limp and his single eye closed. It slowly cracked open, the tiny pupil growing wide at the yellow being before him, 

 

"W-who are you?" 

 

The soft, familiar voice now carried a metallic echo, but it made Bill's heart melt all the same. 

 

"Hey Pine Tree, I'm Bill Cipher, we're soulmates remember?" 

 

The tiny, blue shape cocked it's body to the side, a look of confusion in his single eye, 

 

"B-Bill Cipher...soulmates?" 

 

The pine tree shrunk in on itself, it's large eye darting around in terror and confusion, and it finally looked down upon the mangled corpse below him, 

 

"W-what, w-who is...who is that?" 

 

His startled voice came out as a meek whisper, the tiny shape's eye tearing up as his blue body violently shivered, Bill rushed forward, wrapping his arms around the quivering shape in an awkward hug. His Pine Tree didn’t remember but he was alive, and that was all that mattered. 

 

"That's you my love, you...you died, but I brought you back, you're safe now with me. Here look, try to remember." 

 

Bill broke away, placing his black hand over one of his glittering bricks, the one that would be right over his heart. he pressed the brick and a cosmic array of colors glittered into existence, the poem his young sapling had written to him at the age of twelve. Pine Tree slowly reached out towards the writing, glossing his hand over the multicolored ink, it shimmered under his touch, becoming a silvery grey, images of his past life began to flash across his flat surface, the memories rushing back all at once. 

 

"Bill I-I remember.....I was attacked...I...I died! Bill I died and you didn’t...you didn’t come save me!" 

 

Silver flames coated Pine Tree's body, tears streaming from his single eye, His power reaching out in a fit of terror and dejection. Bill embraced the tiny shape again, increasing his size slightly to cradle the tiny tree better. 

 

" I couldn’t sapling. If I had intervened fate would have found another way to take you away from me. I wouldn’t have been able to bring you back if I did."  

 

"Bring me back..." 

 

It was then that his sapling notice his new form, the emotional flames growing brighter in his fear, 

 

"Bill I'm a- I'm an actual pine tree now! You made me a demon?!" 

 

Bills echoy laugh filled the grey toned world, he snapped into his human form, squishy the wide triangle into his chest, 

 

"Relax kid, you can change back, it'll just take awhile to teach you." 

 

Pine Tree's silver flames subsided in the yellow demon's hold, his tiny sniffles making the other chuckle. 

 

"Y-you better Bill!" 

 

"we're supposed to be together forever, right?" 

 

   
"R-right, f-forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Bill's so ooc I'm crying but it's okay


End file.
